Play It Again
by DivergentObsessor
Summary: This is a simple Fourtris one shot in the modern world, mostly according to the song "Play It Again," by Luke Bryan. I hope you enjoy it, feedback is appreciated greatly! If you like it, check out my series of Divergent stories!


**A/N: Okay, I've had a stressful and rough day and writing relaxes me. I was listening to Play It Again by Luke Bryan and had a really strong desire to write this one shot, I typically don't write one shots. But anyway, thanks for checking it out, I hope you enjoy it! Feedback would be great!**

I sit on the tailgate of a black pickup truck, staring up at the moon and stars with my feet dangling off the edge, and my fingers tapping to the beat of the music playing from the truck's speakers. Beside me sits my long time best friend, Tris Prior.

Tris and I have known each other since we were the ripe age of 7 years old. We became instant friends when I moved in next door. We're both now 16 years old and we're still as close as can be. But there's a problem that sounds very cliché. I have a crush on my best friend and she doesn't know. I've had this undeniable longing for her to be mine since I was 13 years old and started to turn into a hormonal teenager. I started to take notice to how incredibly beautiful she is, how intelligent and funny. I attempted to deny it for a couple months but that didn't work out for me. On the bright side, Tris has always been oblivious to this so I don't have to worry about ruining our friendship.

So here I sit on the back of a pickup truck with the radio blasting, beside my best friend and crush of 3 years. I began to make small talk, just saying things to make her smile. I smile at her as I say, "So Trissy-"

But she suddenly jumps up from the tailgate and holds her hands up as if she were stopping traffic. Then, she shouts, "Oh my god! This is my song! I've been listening to the radio all night long, sitting around waiting for it to come on and here it is…"

I laugh at her alacrity and smile warmly at her. She turns to me with a smirk and says, "Come here, boy. I wanna dance!"

Before I can even get a word out of my mouth, she yanks me off the tailgate by my hand and drags me a couple feet away from the truck so we have room. I'm a good five inches taller than Tris but that doesn't stop her from trying to spin me. I laugh and go along with it, ducking so she can spin me. She giggles and my heart clinches at the sound. I quickly spin her around and she laughs warmly. When she gains her balance again, she wraps her arms around my neck and we spin around, laughing until the song ends.

Another song begins to play but Tris doesn't move her arms from around my neck, and honestly I hope she doesn't. She stares up at me, searching my eyes for something. With my arms tightly around her waist, I stare back at her, admiring all her features and memorizing them to store in my mind. Even after knowing her for all this time, I'm still shocked every time I'm up close to her face to see such natural beauty. She doesn't try to be pretty and she doesn't try to be like all the other girls at our high school. I know there a million guys pining after her, she just doesn't notice it. She's oblivious to all of her admirers.

Tris stands on her tiptoes, leaning towards my face which snaps me back into the present moment. She leans in slowly, searching my eyes for any objection but she won't find any. When she gets close enough, she quickly tilts her head and gently places her soft lips against my cheek. My skin tingles at the contact and I wonder if she can feel the electricity between us too. She pulls back slowly, watching my face the whole time. I try to keep my face neutral so as not to give away the fact that I've had a crush on her for years. When she pulls all the way away, she makes her way back to the bed of my truck and plops down on the tailgate, her legs swinging back and forth over the edge.

I stare after her for a moment before shaking my head to clear it of the haze she always leaves over my mind. I walk back over to her and take my spot beside her on the tailgate.

She smiles up at me and says, "They really need to play that song again."

And I can't help but agree if it allows me to be closer to Tris like that again. I smile back at her, chuckling and say, "Play it again!"

She giggles and I would give that DJ my last time without hesitation for him to play that song again if it means Tris will be flirty with me like this. Instead, I roll my eyes and mention, "Maybe we should get up, it's getting kind of late."

Tris nods but juts out her bottom lip, pouting. I laugh and think about how I would like to kiss her and have those lips pressed against mine. I shake my head and immediately banish the thought. Tris doesn't see me like that and she never will. What just happened was a onetime occurrence and it probably won't ever happen again.

A little while later, we were sitting in her driveway in my truck. Tris knew I was going to walk her to the door, I always do. But before we hopped out of the car, I quickly flipped through the radio stations, hoping for that one song to come on just one last time. I'm almost to the end of the possible stations when I hear that groove and I immediately remove my finger from the button. I grin over at Tris and I watch her whole face light up with joy and excitement.

She looks over at me, smiling hugely and yells "Oh my god! This is my song! We've been listening to the radio all night long! I can't believe that it came back on but here it is…"

Tris throws open the truck door, jumping out and sprinting to my side of the truck and I laugh, watching her and feeling her excitement practically rolling off her in waves.

She grabs a hold of my hand, dragging me out of the truck and repeats the same lines she said earlier, "Come here, boy! I wanna dance!"

I laugh and jump out of the truck with a boyish grin on my face, following her to the lawn where she's dragging me so that we're standing in front of the headlights.

We spin around, dancing and laughing to the song once again, and I think about how I would love to live in this moment forever.

When the song approaches the ending, Tris looks up at me with a wide grin on her face, showing off her pearly white teeth. I smile warmly down at her in return. Her smile slowly fades as she stares up at me with her arms looped around my neck and I feel my eyebrows knit in confusion to her mood change. She stands on her tiptoes and leans toward my face once again. I expect her to do the same as earlier and give me a kiss on the cheek. I close my eyes and anticipate the feel of her lips against my skin.

But her lips don't touch my cheek. I feel incredibly soft and warm lips press hesitantly against my own. I gasp in surprise and my eyes fly open to search her face. Her eyes are closed and I quickly realize I'm not responding to her kiss. I pucker my lips slightly and press gently back against her lips. Her eyes fly open and she pulls back a few inches to look at me. After a moment, I lean in and my mouth claims hers once again. I clamp my hands on her hips, dragging her body flush against mine. She grips my hair tightly in her hands, holding me close. I feel the corners of her mouth tug upward as if she's smiling and I can't help but smile back. I place my hands on either side of her face and slowly pull back.

She smiles shyly at me and I laugh, bending down to kiss the tip of her nose. "Play it again," Tris whispers, mimicking my earlier words and I grin.

"Play it again," I say, smiling and finally release her to go inside.

o.O.o

The next Friday night, I find myself sitting out under the stars again with Tris. She leans up against me and I wrap my arm around her shoulder as we admire the scenery, with music quietly playing in the background. I smile to myself as I think about what I have planned.

She looks up at me and grins, "What are you smiling about, Tobias?"

I shake my head, still smiling and go around to the front of the truck for a moment. I pull my guitar out from the truck and when Tris sees it, her whole face lights up with the most radiant smile I've ever seen. I play her favorite song for her, and by the end, her eyes are wide and glassy and she has the biggest smile ever plastered on her face.

I prop my guitar up against the side of the truck and she jumps down from the tailgate, running towards me and launching herself into my arms. She clamps her legs tightly around my waist and I put my hands under her thighs to hold her up. She wraps her arms around my neck presses her lips forcefully against my own. We kiss passionately under the moon and the stars for a full five minutes before Tris pulls back, grinning at me.

"Play it again," She whispers, and I laugh loudly, still holding her up.

I nod. "Play it again," I whisper. She smiles at me and I once again claim her mouth with my own.

**A/N: Viola! That was my one shot, mostly to the song of Play It Again by Luke Bryan. Thank you so much for reading, feedback would be great!(:**


End file.
